digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Kyurem147
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Gallery:Seadramon page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Ryo205 (Talk) 16:47, April 11, 2013 Images Nearly all of the images you uploaded were in violation of the wiki's clearly-stated image standards, and most of those were also in violation of the Fair Use standard and thus borderline-illegal to have on the wiki. This wiki is an encyclopedia, not a photobucket, and should be treated as such. For future uploads, please ensure that the image (1) has an appropriate name, as specified on the Image Upload page, and (2) illustrates something of unique value. If the image doesn't depict anything different from existing art (like how almost all the MetalSeadramon images just depicted him standing there), then it is beyond useless, it's spam—which also makes it copyvio. Do not upload images unless you have a clear idea as to what they are for. 18:55, April 11, 2013 (UTC) So you're saying I can't upload the pics again unless they a better name? --Kyurem147 (talk) 19:34, April 11, 2013 (UTC) :Actually, I already fixed the names for the ones that were usable - pretty much all the others were "here's this character standing here", which goes beyond fair use. Basically, you need to be more discerning as to whether the image you're uploading actually adds anything to the wiki. The Digimon Masters models, and arguably the screenshots of Seadramon and MetalSeadramon attacking, added to the wiki, and were retained. 20:13, April 11, 2013 (UTC) ::No, although those are better than the first crop. We have set standards for image names that are detailed on the image upload page. 13:05, April 13, 2013 (UTC) :Would you stop uploading identical looking versions of already existing images without any reason? Some of the images you have uploaded recently already exist (like Pipismon's analyser, and the SkullScorpiomon Data Collection I fixed), and you didn't have any reason for uploading new versions of them, so don't do it, okay? 16:02, April 14, 2013 (UTC) ::First of all, why is an identical upload needed? Is it a better quality version of the image? Is it a replacement for a policy-violating version of the file? If there's no need or any improvement in the upload, then there's no reason to upload it in the first place. 18:49, April 14, 2013 (UTC)—Last revision at 18:50, April 14, 2013 (UTC) :::However, if you have a valid reason to upload a new version, just type the reason in the "File changes" field when you are in the upload page. 18:58, April 14, 2013 (UTC) ::::Not until you learn how to name them. We have rules on how images should be named. Images from Digimon Masters must have a "dm" at the end and from Digimon World 2 must have "dw2". I think you get the picture, we use abbreviation to indicate where the image is from. 21:38, April 15, 2013 (UTC) :::::Also, anime screenshots from Adventure to Data Squad must be 640x800 and Fusion ones must be 1280x720, no other size is acceptable even if bigger. I think this is because those are the resolutions the series use. 21:44, April 15, 2013 (UTC) ::No, I said "dm" is for the Masters images, not the World 2 images. You're still mistaking the names. 22:19, April 15, 2013 (UTC) :::Please, follow the rules stated . You promised you would do it, but you still haven't done anything about it. 01:18, April 18, 2013 (UTC)/22:18, April 17, 2013 (Brasília) ::::Also, where did you get the Kuwagamon image? It's still not on the Digimon Dictionary, nor any official page I could track. 01:23, April 18, 2013 (UTC)/22:23, April 17, 2013 (Brasília) Galleries Please, do them properly. Don't take the "px" out, always put "File:" at the beginning, Bandai art before Toei art, place the descriptions of the images, place them chronologically by episode/series order, anime before manga, no cards in the galleries unless they aren't covered in the species/character's card page (like the Miracle 4 card in Seraphimon's gallery) or illustrate something unique not seen anywhere else (like the Ophanimon card that shows her face). 01:46, April 14, 2013 (UTC)/22:46, April 13, 2013 (Brasília) :Again, use "File:" and "px" in the galleries, this is your last warning. Further occurrences will be considered vandalism. 02:57, April 14, 2013 (UTC)/23:57, April 13, 2013 (Brasília) hey, from which game is this picture you've posted? http://digimon.wikia.com/wiki/File:Miniseadramon.png :) PS: was Seadramon your partner? :) :Okay, when we're taking the time to put in the correct name for the file, do not revert our changes. 05:10, April 15, 2013 (UTC) ::Last warning. Next time you revert our cleanup, it's a one-week block. 02:53, April 16, 2013 (UTC) :::A few more things: make sure to use proper italics on the game titles, and please place them in order instead of randomly. 15:06, April 18, 2013 (UTC) Unblock If you want to be unblocked: #Don't upload images with the wrong names, and make sure to add the licensing. You've already been pointed to the naming policy and it is extremely frustrating to have to continuously clean up after your lack of effort. #Stop uploading the analyzer images - THB already did all the ones we need, unless there are still animations to do. #Stop revising "150px" to "150". #Stop edit warring, and actually listen to the other editors. 05:08, April 16, 2013 (UTC) Ok I'll follow the rules, promise. Just one thing how do I add licensing? --Kyurem147 (talk) 05:37, April 16, 2013 (UTC) :When uploading the image, fill in the image description as detailed in the upload rules. 06:01, April 16, 2013 (UTC) I've already done that in uploading new verisons. I'll follow the rules and warnings, so can you please let edit again? --Kyurem147 (talk) 15:26, April 16, 2013 (UTC) :You've already been unblocked. 15:57, April 16, 2013 (UTC) It still says I'm blocked! I still can't edit! --Kyurem147 (talk) 17:07, April 16, 2013 (UTC) :Then it must be a glitch, the block log says you were unblocked almost 13 hours ago. So, I blocked and unblocked you again, try editing to see if it works now. 18:53, April 16, 2013 (UTC) I still can't get through! --Kyurem147 (talk) 18:55, April 16, 2013 (UTC) :I've contacted Wikia support about this, we're going to have to wait until they can fix this bug. 20:08, April 16, 2013 (UTC) Yeah I think the sites broke. --Kyurem147 (talk) 20:32, April 16, 2013 (UTC) Did you fix that bug? Can you unblock me now? --Kyurem147 (talk) 05:36, April 17, 2013 (UTC) :Like I said, we have to wait for them. You're already unblocked, it's a bug in the system. 05:54, April 17, 2013 (UTC) Galleries Please pay attention to the edits G-SANtos and I keep making to the galleries you create, because these are edits you should already be making. 04:29, April 24, 2013 (UTC) Licensing See User talk:Naqib9million#Images. The same stuff applies to you. 16:14, April 29, 2013 (UTC) :Please remember to license the card scans, those can especially bite us in the arse if we're not careful. 07:32, July 14, 2013 (UTC) MarineDevimon No, it shouldn't, because that's not that Digimon's name in that game. 16:55, May 1, 2013 (UTC) 2 Things to Say 1st Thing - Do you understand how to upload photos? 2nd Thing - Were you really born on 26th September? --Naqib9million (Rubies) 7:32PM, May 11, 2013 Images, part deux Once again, we appreciate your drive to add all these missing images, but we also need you to follow the image naming, format, and licensing guidelines outlined on the image upload page. Pretty much every single image you've been uploading violates one or more of the policies, and we're having to mark each of them for correction (much less the time taken to fix them). 20:10, June 13, 2013 (UTC) :The policies you're violating are actually mostly with the naming and licensing of images. You are expected to correctly license your own images; "relicense" is merely for when you don't know how to correctly license it and are leaving it for staff to complete. :As for naming, you haven't been naming them correctly at least with the attack images, along with a few myriad others. :The Parasimon guidebook scan was copyright infringement (you didn't scan it), and is totally redundant to the Toei image. The other images were redundant to the Toei images as well. :The Re-Digitize images are exactly the same as what was already there, with added white space - that means that if you define the image as 300px on an article, you're actually seeing more white space and a smaller image of the Digimon than the images that were there. By adding more useless space, you're actually making the image worse. 02:59, June 14, 2013 (UTC) Yep No dupes, it stretches the fair use guidelines. Thanks! 01:22, June 17, 2013 (UTC) Black They were fake. You keep posting fanart in the galleries, and it means that that fanart gets burned from the server and can't even be used in fan articles anymore. We take a very dim view on people passing fanart off as official art. 15:19, June 18, 2013 (UTC) :In some cases, because the image is low quality and has obviously revised in MS Paint, with bad artifacts and choppy edging. In the specific cases of Tsukaimon and the black Garuru line, because they simply didn't appear in the media you're claiming the images are from, and never have. ::As a follow-up, you should not be uploading images if you're not verifying that they're from the official sources. Where are you getting all of these? 16:26, June 18, 2013 (UTC) Fusion How are you getting Digimon Fusion images aside from videos? 02:08, July 16, 2013 (UTC) :Yeah, you're supposed to be getting these images from the official publications or Bandai websites themselves, not fansites. 05:38, July 16, 2013 (UTC) ::Any image that you upload to this wiki should be taken directly from an official publication (such as a screenshot of the anime that you took yourself), or some other official Bandai site, such as Digimon Web. No images should be coming from fansites, both because it mixes real Digimon images with fake ones, and because it opens us up to complaints from those same fansites. 19:00, July 16, 2013 (UTC) Images Stop reverting them. 20:26, July 29, 2013 (UTC) :No really, stop it. 20:46, July 29, 2013 (UTC) ::They are not by any stretch of the term "your property" - you didn't make them, you didn't credit the people who actually did, and you uploaded them to the wiki which means you relinquished the right to own them if you even had. The images Clone added are, where not identical to the previous images, properly cropped, and are also licensed correctly, in the manner we've been asking you to adhere to since you started uploading images. ::If you continue to revert the images you will recieve a one-week block. Last warning. 20:50, July 29, 2013 (UTC) :::No. #Where your images are identical to Clone's versions, it is a waste of time to revert them, so don't revert them. #Where your images are different, Clone's version is better since it is properly cropped. Don't revert them. #The "relicense" template is the one the admins have been placing on your images to notify you that they are not properly licensed. See File:Zudomon dm.png for an example of proper licensing. #Images that you upload to the wiki do not belong to you, and can be freely edited by any other editor. 21:23, July 29, 2013 (UTC) :That you uploaded the images is already present in the image edit history. If you are focusing on the "image uploaded by" clip that shows up on the Oasis skin, then no, we're not going to allow you to perform pointless edits to appease vanity. :Yes, you are being rude to call me unreasonable for asking you to stop undoing housekeeping efforts in order to countenance vanity. 23:05, July 29, 2013 (UTC) ::Don't play games, Kyurem. Do not make any edits to the DM images unless you are actually improving them. ::Go to File:Zudomon dm.png. Open up the "edit" function so you can see the text of the image description page. Select all, copy, and then paste as the image description for new DM images. Change names as appropriate. 15:40, July 30, 2013 (UTC) :::If you can't think of a way to improve the images, then you should leave them alone. Clone was improving them by reducing the whitespace. :::If you're adding an image for Shoutmon, then where the Zudomon image said "Zudomon", you change that to Shoutmon. The licensing format is clearly laid out in the image upload guidelines that you should be reading before uploading images. :::Any editor can edit an image no matter who previously uploaded it, as long as those edits are improvements and follow our image policies. For the Digimon Fusion images you uploaded earlier, you were not improving the images, and if I recall correctly your edits took the images out of line with the format for that type of image. 18:12, July 30, 2013 (UTC) ::::Clone and I removed all the excess whitespace from the Masters images; each image was cropped down to the dimensions of the art itself, rather than having padding. If you look at most of them, you can see that while the art is the same, the overall dimensions of the image are smaller because we removed all of the parts that were not art. ::::The MetalSeadramon image does not need to be further cropped. If you manage to find a version of the image that is at a higher resolution, a more interesting pose, or has tighter transparency (basically, an image that looks better), then it would be reasonable to upload a new version. You'd have to make sure the image was taken directly from official materials, though, rather than edited. ::::The Fusion image is named correctly, sized correctly, and depicts the image we want it to depict. There are no improvements to be made to it. Focus on uploading images that the wiki needs (such as the card images mentioned in the sitenotice), rather than just trying to reupload over existing images to make your name show up more often. 19:48, July 30, 2013 (UTC)